Fleur Delacour
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Roger siempre había sabido lo que quería y, además, lo conseguí. Había querido ser un Ravenclaw, lo había conseguido. Había querido ser un cazador en el equipo de Quidditch, lo había conseguido. Había querido ser capitán, lo era. Pero justo ahora lo que quería era ser la cita del baile de la exótica campeona.
1. Capítulo 01 Proposición

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural: "Hablando de Quidditch." del foro El armario de escobas._

* * *

Roger mira desde la otra punta de la mesa a la campeona de Beauxbatons, jamás había visto a una chica igual. Era rubia, con definidos risos que centelleaban a cada movimiento que daba, ojos azules, que se moría por ver de cerca, y labios rosados y delgados, sus facciones eran delgadas y femeninas, su sonrisa hechizante, ¿qué tenía aquella chica que lo volvía loco?

Roger era una persona crítica, centrada y objetiva, siempre había sido así (¡Era un Ravenclaw, por Merlín!), pero ahora su juicio se había marchado de vacaciones y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella.

La hechizante chica se levanta, caminando con un contoneo de caderas sutil, y se dirige a la mesa de los leones, cuando el pelinegro ve cómo los chicos la miran siente unos inexplicables celos crecer en su interior, ¿cómo se atrevían a mirarla así? –a pesar que él la miraba del mismo modo–, ¡era una dama!, ¡era sutil!, ¡era efímera! No merecía que la vieran con sus sucios ojos mundanos. Roger, comenzando a ver borroso, observa como la chica se acerca a un renacuajo de cuarto, un Weasley seguro, y le pide una sopa, el pelinegro no se pierde la sonrisa estúpida del renacuajo cuando la chica le sonríe.

Roger aprieta los puños y tensa la mandíbula.

Y lo decide.

Él no dejaría que más nadie se le quedase mirando de esa forma a la hechizante chica.

Él la volvería su chica, sería suya.

Y, como siempre, Roger conseguiría lo que quería. Estaba seguro.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 256_**

 ** _Cuando me sortearon a Roger pensé y pensé y pensé... y me metí en le Harry Wiki y esto salió XD_**

 ** _Espero sea, al menos, entretenido, no he quedado conforme, pero falta de tiempo fics desastrosos._**

 ** _Amaly B._**


	2. Capítulo 02 Cita del baile

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural: "Hablando de Quidditch" del foro El armario de escobas._

* * *

Las semanas habían pasado y su resolución no había decaído, pero el pelinegro sabía que su resolución no servía de nada si no la ponía en práctica. Solo que no estaba saliendo tal y como lo esperaba.

Pese a todos sus esfuerzos apenas había conseguido información de la chica. Sabía que su nombre era Fleur Delacour (un nombre tan exótico como la chica misma), que era parte veela (él sabía que su belleza no era netamente humana), que tenía una hermana pequeña llamada Gabrielle (no tan bonita como la propia Fleur pero muy mona), y que ningún chico había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para acercársele.

Y la solución de sus problemas llego en la víspera navideña y arrojando, a la vez, más problemas.

El Baile de Navidad, organizado especialmente por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, era el veinticinco de diciembre. Estaba hecho para que los estudiantes de los diferentes colegios se relacionasen y hubiese una agradable convivencia.

Roger creía que estaba hecho para encajar perfectamente en sus planes, pero el tiempo pasaba y el pelinegro no había hecho ningún movimiento.

Se pasaba las tardes en la biblioteca resolviendo los deberes y las noches en su cama tratando de resolver el desafío que presentaba Fleur Delacour y, tal vez, por eso era que estaba tan obsesionado con conseguir –por muy feo que sonase– a la chica. Era un desafío y al siempre le había fascinado pasarlos.

Así que armándose de valor –cosa que era más o menos difícil considerando en qué casa estaba– se acercó a la rubia un bonito día que estaba sola, cerca del Lago Negro.

 _No tartamudees, Davies. No le escupas en la cara. No seas grosero. No dudes. No la hagas sentir incómoda. Se un caballero, se cortes, se amable, se perfecto._

Y, naturalmente, apenas estuvo frente a ella se trabo, sonrojo y tropezó.

― ¿Estag bieg?

La melódica voz de la chica llega a sus oídos y el pelinegro tarda un poco de sacarse de su idiotez.

―Oh, sí, claro. Estoy bien, muy bien. ¿Tú también estás bien? Claro que estás bien, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Luces bien!

Y Roger vuelve a trabarse y sonrojarse, pero, para su sorpresa, Fleur le sonríe amablemente.

―Egstoy bieg, gragcia.

Y un silencio cae, con el viento soplando y el trasero de Roger congelándose.

― ¿Quiegres sentagte?

El pelinegro asiente efusivamente y se sienta a su lado, dejando un breve espacio entre ellos.

―Y, ¿qué tal te parece Hogwarts? ―Pregunta.

El pelinegro quiere golpearse por una pregunta tan estúpida pero se contiene.

―Egs muy bognito, me gugta―la rubia sonríe apartándose un mechón de la cara―. ¿En queg año estags?

―Estoy en sexto, el año que viene salgo de aquí. Me gustaría ser auror, es algo bueno, ¿verdad? ¿A ti qué te gustaría ser?

 _No la espantes. Vas muy bien, Davies._

Sin embargo, la chica no le mira mal o le deja hablando solo, le vuelve a sonreír y luego, en un gesto simplemente candente, se muerde el labio.

―Me gustagia tragajar en Gringotts.

Roger la observa sorprendido. Una chica como Fleur era más de privilegios y comodidades, no lucía como una chica que se ensuciaba. Pero ahí estaba, diciendo que quería trabajar en un banco de nogmos sin el menor titubeo, y él sabía que el único trabajo para magos en Gringotts era de rompe-maldiciones.

―Oh, vaya. ¿En serio? No luces como una chica rompe-maldiciones―el pelinegro abre los ojos maldiciéndose―, es decir, no eres incompetente. Estoy seguro que eres una bruja muy hábil, yo…

Y Fleur ríe y cambia de tema y así se pasan varias horas, charlando y riendo hasta que la noche cae y siente que un carámbano se está formando en su nariz.

―Debegiamos entrag―musita la chica después de un rato.

―Sí, seguro. Claro, ¿te acompaño? Claro que te acompaño.

―Muchag gracias.

Los dos jóvenes se levantan y, como un acto natural, Roger le toma la mano a la rubia y, para su sorpresa, Fleur no se aparta.

 _Es ahora o nunca_ , piensan cuando llegan al carruaje de la chica.

― ¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

Fleur se voltea hacia él, le sonríe ampliamente y se pone de puntillas.

―Egtuve espegrando queg me lo preguntagas―confiesa la rubia antes de cerrar las distancias y plantarle un beso.

Y Roger sonríe en medio del beso.

Porque él siempre conseguía lo que quería y esa no era la excepción.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 733_**

 ** _Y este es el fin. No sé si canalice bien la personalidad de Roger o la de Fleur (creo que me salió rubia-tonta)._**

 ** _Amaly B._**


End file.
